Marinette x Adrien Lemon AU
by kkluvz2write
Summary: It's an AU from Adrien's POV where it's typical high school life, full of cliches, bullies, and hot babes lurking around the corner. Adrien finds himself in a rather complicated situation: tutoring the school's hottest student, Marinette. He finds himself physically attracted to her but is too much of a gentleman to come onto her, at first. Lemon Warning!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous characters, but the storyline is mine. Enjoy! Lemon warning!**

Sexy Marinette Dupain-Cheng is what everyone calls her, yes even the girls, she's (obviously) sexy. Big bust, big buttocks, curvy legs, a slender waist and a face like an angel (but she acts more like a little demon). Of course all the guys are after her, she honestly wears her school uniform properly, if it wasn't a size smaller than she should wear. So why in the world would she want to be talking to someone like me? Four eyes, that's what everyone calls me, so unoriginal. I'm not the most attractive guy in school and obviously I wear glasses, have green eyes and blond hair, have top grades, and am terrible at sports (such a cliché, I know). Lately I've been trying not to stand out, I keep to myself and have no friends, so when Marinette came up to me with her navy hair swaying with each step, I was awestruck.

"Are you gonna stare at my titties all day or are you going to say something Einstein?" She was sucking a lollipop, wearing bright red lipstick and too much makeup overall, yet her eyes always looked huge, like she had x-ray vision or something. I swallowed hard as I looked into her bright, vibrant blue eyes.

"N-n-no, I-I was just, um, er." I stuttered as I looked around, noticing everyone was staring at us.

"So I was thinking, you're good at school and stuff and my grades are terrible. Believe it or not but I'm not the type to sleep around with teachers to get good grades; it especially doesn't help that they're all old and mostly female." She rolled her eyes as she popped her lollipop back in her mouth, swirling her tongue around it as I felt myself becoming hard.

"I-I gotta go." I tried to run away, until she grabbed my arm and pulled me into her, my face was betwixt her breasts, my glasses sliding up above my head.

"Hey, aren't you a little frisky this early in the morning?" She giggled as she pulled my face away, suddenly her eyes shot open as I realized my genitals were pushing against her stomach.

"So you are a man hu?" She smirked as I felt my face grow hot.

"Hey, let's get out of here, there are too many people around." She grabbed my wrist and pulled me with her and took me to the rooftop.

"Sit here." She pushed me down as she began unzipping my pants, I managed to get my glasses back on as she threw away her lollipop and began sucking on my manhood.

"W-w-w-w-h-h-hat are you doing?" I felt the urge to groan as she relentlessly toyed with me, it was so pleasurable, yet torturous.

"Mmmmm, you know you like it. Besides, it's my fault that you got like this in the first place. So I have a deal for you then, if you don't cum then I'll leave you along, but if you do then you'll help me with my grades and we can do stuff like this more often. What do you say?" Marinette winked as she began stroking me, how the hell was I supposed to prevent myself from cumming? Suddenly she used her tongue, swirling and sucking the tip as she held my testicles, toying with them too. It went on for what seemed like hours, then once she brought her perfectly plump lips off my manhood, she began unbuttoning her top and took off her bra, placing my throbbing manhood betwixt her breasts as I found myself unable to hold back. The soft sensation of her breasts and the was her nipples would rub drove me over the edge.

"C-cumming!" I exclaimed as I came over her breasts and face.

"S-sorry." I took out my handkerchief and cleaned her off.

"That's so sweet." She smiled warmly at me as I bushed.

"I'll, I'll help you with your grades. But please, I don't want to do this again, not unless you want to do it because you like me." I blushed as she batted her eyes.

"Oh, well that's a first. I can't guarantee I'll be a good girl but I'll try." She blinked and I redid my pants and stood up.

"Where are you going?" She looked up at me as I turned to look at her.

"Going to class of course, it's important for grades, otherwise you'll never pass the exams." I held out my hand as she took it and we arrived, a bit late but we gave a valid excuse.

So the weeks carried on, we managed to spends the majority of our time together, cracking open the books and I constantly quizzed her. Marinette actually has a great memory, and oh god that body. Since it was nearly summer vacation, she was wearing sheer tank tops and the shortest shorts (so short half her buttocks was hanging out). I tried to ignore her advances, but it was nearly impossible. She would get so grabby, and she always insisted on sitting right next to me. One afternoon she was fanning herself, beads of sweat dripping down her cleavage as I tried not to stare.

"Oh come on already, lemme at least take a shower, I'm dying here." She leaned back as I huffed.

"Not until you answer the question, I know you know this." I looked at her sternly as she growled.

"Fine." She picked up the pen and completed the problem.

"See, I knew you could do it." I smiled at her as I noticed the faintest blush on her face.

"Can I go shower now?" She puffed her cheeks as I chuckled.

"Sure." I collected my things to go until she stopped me.

"Why don't you come with me Adrien? You must be hot too." She whispered in my ear as I gulped.

"N-no, I should really be heading home." I tried to stand until I noticed she held my sleeve.

"Please, don't leave me alone." She pleaded with her eyes as I blushed.

"Alright, I'll wait here." I sat down again.

"No, come with me." She pulled me up and I tripped, falling forward as we landed on her pillows, our lips nearly touching.

"S-s-sorry!" I tried to get up but she wrapped her arms around me, pulling me in as I blinked.

"For once would you stop trying to avoid me? Do I disgust you?" She asked.

"No."

"Do I turn you off?"

"No."

"Then why do you never want to touch me, to hold me?" She suddenly began crying as I froze.

"It's, it's just I don't think we should get involved. I don't think you really have feelings for me." I looked at her honestly as she snorted.

"No, you're right, I shouldn't like a smart, sexy guy that confuses the hell out of me." She laughed as I tried to respond, only to find her lips on mine as I stared, completely shocked. She slowly pulled away as I tried to speak but nothing came out.

"I like you, a lot, even if you don't have any romantic feelings towards me." She was blushing and turning away from me as I finally managed to speak up.

"That's not true." She turned to look at me again.

"I really do enjoy our time together. I don't have any other friends aside from you. And I can't imagine never spending time with you, it would kill me if I never got to see you again." I kissed her cheek.

"You, you really mean all of that?" She asked as I nodded my head.

"So, so we can have sex now?" She blushed as I swallowed and turned fifty shades of red.

"I-I didn't say all this so we could have sex ya know!"

"Oh I know that, but I'm just so happy." She hugged me even tighter as I felt myself grow hard.

"Hmm it seems like you're in the mood now." She bit my bottom lip as I sucked in air.

"Come on, I want you to play with me." She purred as I inhaled when she unzipped my shorts and threw them to the side. Then she pulled my shirt off as I stopped her when she began undressing.

"Allow me." I smiled shyly as I slowly began to pull off her shirt, exposing her large breasts as she gasped. Then I kissed each breast, using my tongue to swirl around her rising nipples. She tasted of sweat and aphrodisiac.

"My, my pussy. Please." She begged as I smirked against her soft skin.

"Now, now we must be patient mustn't we?" I teased her as I slowly made my way down her stomach and went to her succulent legs. Kissing them and sucking on them as she moaned. _Fuck_. I wasn't going to last at this rate, I wanted so bad to feel her lips on me, or know the feeling of being inside her. I finally pulled off her shorts and her panties, I brought her hips closer and began sucking at her womanhood as she nearly screamed.

"Yes, yes." She held my head tightly, grasping onto my blond hair as I growled against her, using my tongue to swirl around her swollen clit as she called out my name. She tasted like sex, hot steamy sex and I loved it. I continued until she climaxed, hearing her sweet voice turned me on so much, so much it hurt.

"I-I can't anymore." I stood up as she beckoned me, I moved forward and entered her as I nearly came as I entered her. She was tight, warm, and fit perfectly around me.

"Oh god, I won't last long." I growled at the back of my throat as she hummed.

"Mmm, it's alright, just enjoy yourself." She smiled at me as I began moving, slowly until I could no longer hold back. I could hear her voice, she called to me, making me want to be even closer to her. Our lips connected as our tongues swirled around, my hands at her breasts as she squeaked when I pinched her nipples.

"Hmm, there, there." She cried as I was sure to grant her every wish. It was over quickly as I came inside her.

"Mmm, don't worry I'm on the pill." She held me as I kissed her neck, biting and sucking lightly as she yelped.

"Are you trying to give me a hicky?" She smiled as I chuckled.

"I want everyone to know you're mine." I kissed her neck again.

"I really need to shower now." She pouted as I picked her up and took her to the shower and pinned her to the wall.

"W-what are you doing?" She asked as I sucked at her womanhood, drawing out her juices mixed with my semen.

"I'm cleaning you; I'm going to suck you dry." I said in a rugged tone as she began moaning.

"I-I can't stand anymore." I held her as she slid down, the water hitting us as I found myself inside her again.

"Ugn. Again?" She smiled as I nodded. She kissed me and I moved, flipping our positions as she cried out in ecstasy.

"Your cock is amazing." She panted as I grasped her breast.

"Your pussy's amazing." I panted as she made such animalistic noises. We wound up staying in the shower for far longer than we expected.

"My dad is gonna kill me when he sees the water bill." She laughed as she slipped into a silk gold negligee with black lace trim.

"You look incredible in that." I suddenly felt myself grow hard again as she smiled confidently at me.

"Hmm, it seems you really like it." She sat on my lap as the bed creaked. She rubbed her silk panties on top of my throbbing member as she talked in my ear.

"Oh dear sweet Jesus." I gasped as she whispered dirty thoughts into my ear.

"Nnn, I can't last long like this. Please, I want to be inside you." I begged as she nodded, moving aside her panties as I came inside her upon entry. We moved quickly as her bed struck against the wall over and over.

"Ahh, yes! Give it to me." Her hips moved so quickly as I was trying to regain myself, until I found myself cumming hard.

"What, what are we going to do about school tomorrow?" I breathed slowly as she turned towards me.

"What do you mean? We're going to school aren't we? Unless you want to do this all day?" She said so in a sensual way as I swallowed.

"No, I mean yes, but no we have to go tomorrow, but what I mean is are we going to act like a couple?" I stuttered out as she giggled. Just as I thought, she'd never want to go out with a guy like me.

"Of course we're going to act like a couple." She kissed me sweetly as I looked at her in shock.

"R-really?" I asked as she nodded her head.

"Yes, I mean we like each other, and I don't want you to be this close to anyone." She held my face as my glasses slipped forward, she gingerly pushed them back as I swallowed.  
"Stay the night, my parents are never home and I hate being alone." She laid her head on my chest as I nodded.

"Alright, I brought my school uniform with me anyway." I put my hand on her head as we fell asleep.

The following morning, I awoke to find her nowhere in sight, then I smelt freshly brewed coffee and bacon. I got up, put on my boxers and went into the kitchen.

"Morning." She smiled at me, wearing nothing but an apron.

"Wh-what are you wearing?" I asked as I starred at her, every time she turned around and bent over, I could see her perfectly rounded ass, and her pretty pussy.

"I'm wearing an apron of course. I had to do laundry." Marinette strutted around as she brought me coffee.

"I didn't know how you liked it." I received the cup and sipped from it.

"I'll serve the food now." I watched her reach for the plates as I pulled out my member and stuck it inside her.

"Ugnn, what are you doing?" She moaned as I pushed her forward and began thrusting. I heard her gasp as I pulled her arms back, making sure to pull the apron between her lovely bouncing breasts.

"We'll be late for school!" She moaned as I began acting like an animal, biting her shoulders and caressing her breasts as she yelped and moaned, climaxing before me. I put her on the table as I thrust inside her again, moving the table as I sucked at each tit.

"Fuck, what are you doing to me?" She cried in pleasure as I kissed her before cumming.

"Shit." I looked at the clock as we quickly ate, dressed and ran for the bus.

"Whew, barely made it." I adjusted my glasses as she took my hand and lead me over to two open seats. I could feel everyone staring at us as I gulped. She sat down and patted the seat next to her as I could feel daggers stabbing into my back.

"Come on Adrien, we knew this would happen." She kissed me on the cheek as I blushed, nodding as I heard footsteps approaching.

"What the hell is this?" One of my bullies approached us as I tried to speak.

"Hey, fuck off. I can date whoever the hell I want. And this is my man right here." She held my arm as her breasts pushed up against it. I blushed as my bully snorted.

"So you're into geeks hu? Losers? Fuck, fine then, I guess I'll just have to make a wardrobe change." He looked pissed, like "I'm going to kill you the next time you're alone mother fucker," pissed.

"It's way more than that. You'll never be good enough to date me. Yea I know I get around, but I like whole-hearted guys who treat me like a lady not just another pussy to fuck." She was on the defensive, it was kind of nice having someone stick up for me, but it also made me look like a pansy.

"Listen here you little slut-"

"That's enough!" I was just as surprised as everyone else when I realized it was my voice that echoed inside the bus.

"Marinette's my girlfriend and if you have a problem with it, then you gotta go through me. It's stupid to fight in here, so let's meet on the rooftop after school, got it?" I sounded just as pissed as he did and hoped I looked the part. With the way everyone was looking at me, I assumed I did.

"Yea! That's my man!" Marinette kissed me as the jerk finally left.

Nothing good comes from a fist fight, and I tried to talk myself out of fighting, but it was too late. We were both bloodied and I'm pretty sure I broke one of my fingers, or dislocated it, but I wasn't going to stop until he hit the ground running. I looked him over again as I noticed I broke his nose, but he refused to back off. So I hit him two more times before he nearly knocked out.

"I think that's enough, it's clear who one this fight." Marinette walked up to me and took me to the nurses' office. She helped bandage me up and held me as the nurse put three of my fingers back in place as I cursed.

"You ok baby?" She kissed me as she wiped away the sweat and blood.

"Yea, I am now." I smiled as she kissed my knuckles.

"Hey I've been meaning to ask, when did you learn to fight like that?" She looked at me in a curious way as I shrugged my shoulders. But honestly I'd been going to the gym more frequently and took up a few boxing classes.

"Hmm, well then, do you want to do it here, in the gym, my house, your house, the park? You pick." She winked as I blushed, feeling all the blood draining from my face to my boner.

"Well, um I actually have a present for you." I smiled coyly as she giggled.

"Ok, your place then." We both stood and got on a bus towards my house, my parents were going on a long trip and I had to watch the place for the next week, so she made sure to grab a large bag and left a note on her bed. But she was pretty sure her parents didn't care where she was.

"Mmm, how does that feel?" She rubbed against me with her body oiled up as I groaned, my bed creaking slightly as she moved her body against mine.

"Holy, I can't." I breathed as she smirked, nibbling on my ear as I made the strangest sound.

"Cute." She whispered as our lips met, she gripped my cock as I nearly came in her hand.

"Nnng." I slowly felt like I was going to die and go to heaven as she kissed my erect nipples and bit at my neck. My mind went blank as she continued to rub herself on me until I came, over and over again. I had bought her a few toys for us to try out and hid them away for a while, since it was kind of embarrassing. Suddenly I felt a vibration on my inner thigh as I grew hard again.

"Like that?" Marinette gave me that devilish smile of hers as I could only nod, making moaning sounds as she bobbed her head up and down while humming and using the vibrator on my inner thighs. I came within seconds as she swallowed and turned off the vibrator.

"You look sleepy." She licked her lips and straddled my hips.

"No, I'm not, just really relaxed." I smiled at her.

"Must be the lavender oil." She kissed my eyelids as she pulled at my testicles.

"Nng! What was that for?" I sat up as she pushed down on me.

"I want it." She pouted as I nodded my head. She moved steadily as I tried not to grab her hips and thrust like there was no tomorrow.

"Fuck me harder." She begged as I nodded and began moving faster as she called out my name. We kept this up all night and found ourselves sleeping the majority of the next day. Then the weekend was over and we had to go back to school. The day went on as usual, people tried to pick a fight with me but I managed to fend for myself and Marinette put in her two cents. Then it was gym, the final period of the day and Marinette and I wound up being the last to leave, but it wasn't because we had cleaning duty.

"Fuck, Adrien." Marinette squeezed her inner walls as I cursed, biting on her shoulder as she straddled the pommel horse.

"Uhh, why haven't we don't this sooner?" I growled in her ear as she moaned again; truth be told; I had wanted to bang her all day. After seeing Marinette in her gym clothes, a tightly fitted white shirt (no bra) and black panties. Suddenly I came as Marinette exhaled.

"Can't hold myself up anymore." She fell back on me as I caught her and brought us to the floor.

"I'm exhausted." I exhaled as she pulled herself off of me and adjusted her gym clothes, I put on my boxers and shorts as Marinette sat in my lap.

"Let's go out tomorrow." She kissed my lips as I smiled, adjusting my glasses.

"Where do you want to go?" I asked as she thought about it.

"Hmm, there's a new sweet shop that opened up and I want to try their chocolate covered strawberries. I hear they're great aphrodisiacs." She winked as I chuckled.

"You're an aphrodisiac." I teased as she turned towards me and held my face, kissing me slowly and softly. I could taste her cherry flavored lollipop she'd had in her mouth not too long ago as I groaned.

"Mmm, it's only because you make me this way." She made a small moan as she felt my member rubbing against her.

"Let's go home!" She got up as we got on the bus on the way to my house. I could still smell the sweat on her, but rather than turning me off, it had the opposite affect.

"Mmm, Marinette, you smell amazing." I breathed heavily in her ear as she yelped when the bus turned, we had to stand since there were no empty seats. We were near the window and I looked around seeing that no one was looking, I kissed her hard as she moaned lightly.

"I've always wanted to do it in public." She smirked as she invited me in; we tried to keep it down as she exposed her breasts and slid her panties over as I thrust forward, moving along with the bus as I had to continue kissing her, lest she let out a moan. We made it to my house but couldn't make it to the bed before we were naked and fucking on the couch. God those breasts! Bouncing like crazy as I bit down on them; hearing her scream made me want more. I wanted to touch her more, to taste her more, to feel every inch of her with my fingertips, lips and cock.

"Adrien!" She shouted as we came; we showered, fucked again and went to bed.

The following day after school, we went to the sweet shop and tried their chocolate covered strawberries, Marinette really liked them so we took some to my place. I thought about it and realized my parents would be home in a matter of days and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Marinette walked in front of me as we arrived back "home."

"I was just thinking that my parents will be home in a few days and we won't really be able to do all this." I rubbed the back of my head as I opened the door.

"Well, yea, life has to go back to normal, but it doesn't mean we can't keep making memories." Marinette smiled as I put the bag down on the table and hugged her from behind.

"I love you Marinette." I kissed her ear as she blushed.

"I love you too Adrien." She held my hands as we just stood there for a moment.

"I, I want to be with you forever." I let her go as she turned to look at me.

"Is that a proposal?" She smiled at me.

"I guess it is." I chuckled as she playfully pushed on my shoulder.

"Come on now, if you're really going to propose, I want it to be after graduation, in a romantic situation, and with a ring." She was just teasing but I knew a part of her must have wanted that.

"Alright then, if I do all that will you say yes?" I looked at her seriously as she giggled.

"That's a deal." We shook on it, eating our sweet treat and laying in bed, talking about our future. Senior year was around the corner and we had to start putting in college applications. Marinette said she wanted to be a fashion designer, and I revealed that I wanted to be a model. We laughed and fell asleep; there's nothing like waking up with her in my arms. I kissed her forehead as she smiled at me, I whispered words of love as we got ready and went to school. Day in and day out, back and forth: school, grades, bullies, fist fights, pain, pleasure, and love. All intermingled throughout the following year; then graduation, and then the proposal. It was a starry night at our favorite restaurant under a private gazebo, there were red roses, chocolate covered strawberries, and a ring. She looked amazing in her red and black polka dotted dress with her hair curled and half pulled back. She wore sexy nylons that I would insist she keep on when we got back to our apartment. She no longer wore as much makeup, but still managed to wear high heels like they were sneakers. I was dressed in a crisp black suit with a dark green shirt that complemented my green eyes, my black glasses, hair gelled back, black and green bowtie and dress shoes. As we finished our course, I gulped and approached her, on one knee as she gasped, holding back until I had finished.

"Marinette, we've known each other for quite some time now, and though I've met a variety of people, I have never met anyone like you. You're beautiful, smart, determined, talented, and the love of my life. Your goals become my goals and your dreams become my dreams. Together we're an unstoppable team, and we'll dominate the fashion world together, just like we'll dominate life together." I couldn't stop myself from becoming a bit emotional as I saw tears roll down her cheeks.

"Marinette, will you marry me?" I pulled out the black velvet box to reveal a sparkling ring.

"As if you had to ask." She embraced me and kissed me, I was able to put the ring on, but not before she began biting at my lips.

"Mmm, how about we get the rest to go?" I raised an eyebrow as she nodded. I felt my heart flutter as I saw her in sexy white lingerie, she brought her left hand to her breast as I saw the ring sparkling. I felt my heart surge as she embraced me on our bed, which luckily didn't creak (much). We lost ourselves in the night, calling our relatives the next day to tell them the good news.

Our wedding was on a warm spring day with the flowers blooming and the scent of the ocean intermingled. I watched Marinette wear her own original wedding dress as she walked towards me, and though everyone was watching her, she was only looking at me and I was looking at my entire world. We said our vows, kissed, ate, drank, danced, and made love. Our honeymoon took us to Paris, France, where we decided to ultimately move to. Marinette and I managed to find a job where we could work together and even managed to get a few offers to join other designers across the world, but decided to stay close to home. Another two years passed and Marinette was pregnant with our first child, we enrolled her in school about four years later and found ourselves busy to no end. But life was phenomenal, sure we disagreed, we fought, and we made love but we lived for not only ourselves but for our children. And I never regret taking a change on a girl who I never had any chance in history left; but look where it's brought me. I have no regrets, well accept one, I never should have thought I was unworthy of living a happy life; I never should have lowered my self confidence in order to meet the status quo. And thanks to some major soul searching, I can now say I lived life to the fullest.

Fin


End file.
